


The werewolf (Drarry)- updtaes are slow

by Darry_forever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darry_forever/pseuds/Darry_forever
Summary: Set in fifth year. Harry Potter always thought he was a normal wizard until he discovers his creature inheritance on his 15th birthday. All werewolves have mates and Harry's is not who he was expecting it to be.With the help of Remus and Sirius he also discovers who he truly is. Read to find out more.Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter world or it's characters. They belong to J.K.Rowling
Kudos: 1





	1. Inheritence

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this story and please leave a comment

Harry was in his room at 12 Grimmwald Place when he felt a pain in his back, he tried to hold in his screams, but the pain was so great he couldn't help it. A few moments later the pain grew worse and he blacked out due to the pain. Remus lupin came in to see why harry was screaming and then he remembered that it's the day he gained his inheritance. He couldn't believe he forgot to tell harry about it and about his true blood line. A few hours passed before Harry awoke from his pain induced sleep. When he woke he saw his old professor Remus lupin pacing around his room. He tried speaking but instead he coughed because his throat was sore from screaming out. Remus whirled around when he heard coughing from the bed. So Remus summoned harry a glass of water to ease his sore throat. He was debating whether or not to tell him the truth about his parents, but before he had the chance to say anything Harry spoke. 

"Remus what I just went through was it a creature inheritance?" said Harry "How'd you figure it was that?" Said Remus 

"Well I've read loads about them and that on a certain birthday depending on what creature inheritance it is. For example, if you have a Veela inheritance you gain it on your 16th. Also, Hermione told me about them." Said Harry 

"Ah I see well you are correct, and your creature inheritance is a werewolf. You gained it from your fathers side." Remus Said 

"But as far as I knew no Potter was a werewolf. So how can that be Remus." He said 

"I think it's time you knew who your true father is." Remus Said.


	2. The truth

As Harry sat there in shock about what he just discovered Remus left the room in search of his godfather Sirius Black. Harry hadn't noticed he left alone to his thoughts about who his father is and about who his mate was because all werewolves have one. Harry was hoping that it wasn't one of his best friends or anyone he hated. He decided that he was to restless so he got up and paced around his room thinking.   
Remus was wondering about Grimmwald Place looking for Sirius to help him explain things to Harry. He just walked into the living room only to discover that Sirius was with Snape deep in discussion like when the we're friends. We used to be friends with him before he was forced to join Voldemort in the first war. 

"It's time Harry knew the truth" Remus said.   
They both turned to look at me with fear in their eyes. They didn't want harry to know just as much as he did but the time has come for them to reveal the truth. 

"Before you came bursting in here that is what Snape and I were just discussing. We were also debating what to tell him and what we should leave out." Sirius said. 

"He's going to hate me for pretending that I hated him and you marauders" Snape said

"He will forgive you you know. He's just like lily in that sense" Sirius said reassuringly. 

"I forgot to mention that I already told him that he got his inheritance from his father" Remus said. 

"WHAT? I THOUGHT WE AGREED THAT WE WOULD TELL HIM EVERYTHING TOGETHER" Snape shouted.   
Harry was pacing his room when he heard shouting coming from downstairs. He thought it was death eaters attacking the house so he ran down stairs only to be surprised at what he discovers. He knocked on the door to alert them that he was there. 

"I heard shouting and I thought it was death eaters or something. What are you doing here professor Snape?" Harry said. 

"Potter we were just discussing a sensitive matter but no matter come in. It's about time we ALL told you the truth" Snape said glaring towards Remus. This made harry wonder if he was my father since Remus told him that harry got his inheritance from his father and the fact that Snape said they were discussing something sensitive. Harry was curious as to what it is was they were talking about but then he thought it must have something to do with the truth that Remus spoke about. 

"So are you my father Snape?" Harry said surprising everyone in the room. 

"Yes that's true but how'd you figure it out." Snape said. 

"Well when Remus mentioned that I got my inheritance from my father and I knew you and my mother were close at school. Also the fact that you miss all classes when it's the full moon and a few after it's over. So I just pieced everything together and it all just made sense" harry said. 

"You really do have a brain in that head of yours" Snape said. 

"Yes well let's just say that I am actually smart but I like to hide it from everyone. I guess you could say it's a habit from when I went to school in the muggle world with Dudley. The Dursley's didn't like it if I was smarter than their son so I just fake being dumb." Harry said with a sad expression on his face. Remus and Sirius knew about his relatives and about how he was treated by them. Snape had a look of anger and sadness on his face when he heard about that small detail about Harry's past. He thought that the man was incapable of feelings but the last few moments he was proved wrong. 

"But how come you haven't said anything about it before now. Also how come I look so much like James?" He said. 

"It all starts with when Voldemort rose to power and he wanted Snape as a follower since he was close to the order, but he refused to join and in retaliation Voldemort threatened your mother. Snape was forced to join to protect her and us his true friends." Sirius explained

"In order to protect your mother James said he would take her into hiding once you were born. We put our trust in the wrong person as you know harry. Peter Petigrew sold them to Voldemort and Snape never knew where that hiding place was just in case Voldemort invaded his mind and saw his memories. It broke Snape not to know you and you're mothers location." Remus continued the story but Snape stopped him there so he could explain the last part. 

"When I found out that lily was betrayed by someone I went to Dumbledore to ask to join the light side, but on one condition that he glamoured you to look like James because I couldn't raise you without everyone questioning me as to how I was your father when everyone thought James was you're father and the fact that I was supposed to be loyal to Voldemort. You were the boy who lived, the one to destroy Voldemort. Also the fact that I lost my mate." Snape said with tears streaming down his face in memory of that horrible night. 

Harry was left in shock once again as he debated what to say and what to think about all that happened to his true father and what he went through. It did explain everything. So once everything was explained he asked about what will happen once he returns to school. 

"Now that I know the truth, I was wondering what will happen once school starts since I'm now a werewolf" Harry said. 

"When you return to school you will have your own dorm and when it's the full moon I will accompany you to the shrieking shack. Also if you so happen to find your mate they will have to accept you but if they do reject you you will die within 24hours." Snape explained

"Ok well let's just hope that he or she will accept me as their mate. It's getting late I'm going to bed since I have to go to Diagon alley tomorrow for school supplies" Harry said. 

"Could we accompany you there since Voldemort is back and after you?" Remus asked. 

"Sure. Are you coming to Sna-father?" Harry asked. He was about to say Snape when he remembered that he was his father. 

"I'd be honoured to but won't your friends ask why I'm there" Snape said. 

"We'll just have to explain everything to them won't we. We can show them memories of tonight instead of explaining everything. Goodnight everyone" Harry said sounding extremely exhausted. 

"Goodnight harry" everyone chorused. 

"Well that went better than expected don't you think" Sirius said breaking the silence. 

"Yes." Snape and Remus said together. 

"Are you staying or going home for the night Snape?" Remus questioned. 

"No I'll be going home but I'll see you all tomorrow morning. Goodnight" Snape said before flooding home. Remus and Sirius also decided to go to bed as well.   
Harry walked up the stairs and went to his room to get ready for the night, only to notice his reflection shown that he had shoulder length black hair and a slightly pointy nose just like Snape. However, his eyes were the same colour they always were. His glamour must have disappeared since he gained his inheritance. With thoughts of his father and mother he fell into a peaceful sleep knowing he had a father that was alive.


	3. The revaluation to friends

Harry woke up to sun streaming through the dusty curtains in his room in Grimmwald Place. Today was the day that he would reveal the truth to his friends. He jumped out of bed and got dressing in too big jeans and a baggy t-shirt that he got given from his overweight cousin.   
Once dressed Harry went down-stairs to find breakfast and saw that everyone was already sat at the table waiting for him. Harry walked to the table and sat down whilst piling food into his plate. He began eating when Snape spoke. 

"So, harry how are you feeling about today?" Said Snape  
Harry swallowed what he was eating and replied to Snape’s question. It's going to take some time referring to Snape as father he thought to himself. 

"A little nervous, I guess. I'm just worried what they're going to think" Harry replied. 

"I'm sure they'll be accepting of it and if they're not then they were never really your friends." Remus Said. 

"Thanks Remus" Said harry.

Once harry finished eating it was time to go to diagon alley to get his school supplies and catch his friends up on the latest drama to do with his life. Harry stepped into the floo system and when he got out of the floo he was in diagon alley. Soon after he arrived Remus, Sirius and Sna-father were there behind him. 

Harry began walking towards the leaky cauldron where him and his friends were to meet. Harry walked into the leaky cauldron and saw his two best friends Ron and Hermione sat at a table waiting for him. He took a deep breath and made his way towards them. When they spotted Harry walking towards them Hermione ran up and gave harry a bone crushing hug. 

"Harry we were worried when we heard you left the Dursley's before you were meant to" Hermione said. 

"About that I've got something to tell you guys and you have to promise to hear me out before you explode asking questions." Harry said. 

"We promise mate. After all what are friends for" Ron said. 

"Okay let's start on the day of my birthday. It was just a normal day at Grimmwald Place when I felt a pain and a few minutes later Remus came running in to see what was the matter with me because I was screaming out due to the pain, when I awoke Remus was there and I asked if it was a creature inheritance. As it turned out that my father was a werewolf which makes me a werewolf now as well. But as it so happens to turn out my real father is Snape." Harry explained to Ron and Hermione. 

"Actually, come to think of it you look a little like Snape now. I can't believe I didn't notice right away." Hermione Said. 

"That's because I had a glamour in place until now. I took it of so you could see that what I'm saying is true." Harry explained to Hermione who had a look of bewilderment on her face. 

"The reason everyone believed I was James and Lily's son was because snape wanted to protect his mate and only son me from Voldemort. He joined Voldemort so he could protect his family. James went into hiding with lily to help protect her and me from Voldemort's followers. When snaps found out what happened he was devastated. When he first saw me in school, he was shocked at how much I looked like James even though that's what he wanted it broke something inside him. He truly thought that I was James's son. That's why he 'hates' me but it was all just an act to fool everyone into believing the lies he and the Maunders told. Snape’s mate was lily and my father." Harry concluded. Hermione and Ron had a look of shock and sadness written across their faces. 

"I know that it's a lot to take in, especially the part where I am now a werewolf and will have a mate, but I hope you'll be excepting of it. Oh, and one more thing that I haven't told you is that I-I'm gay." Harry said. 

" of course, we will mate, and we also knew that you were gay" Ron explained to Harry who had a look of worry on his face

"But how'd you know?" Harry asked a little shakily. 

"When you had to dance with a girl at the Yule ball last year you looked really uncomfortable and the fact that you never really had an interest in any of the girls" Hermione explained to a shocked looking harry. 

"Now that we've caught up on everything let's go get our school supplies" Hermione Said rather enthusiastically. Hermione stood up and walked out the door Harry and Ron followed with less enthusiasm as she. When the trio walked outside, they saw Remus, Sirius and Snape were stood there waiting for them to come out. Hermione went up to Snape and gave him a hug. Snape looked shocked and very uncomfortable. Harry along with everyone else stood back and watched with a look of amusement on their faces.

"Harry explained everything and we forgive you for what you done in the past" Hermione said. 

"Thankyou I guess" Snape Said not knowing what to say. Hermione pulled back and whispered so no one else could hear and said

"I knew you were a werewolf for a while now. I knew because every time a full moon came you had that week off and you looked sickly."

"You really are smart Hermione Granger" Snape said as a reply to what she said to him. 

"So, how'd it go telling everyone" Sirius said breaking the silence that had befallen the group. 

"It went well Sirius thanks for your concern. Now we're off to get our school supplies" Harry said. 

"Well then you best run along now since it's getting late" Remus Said. 

"Oh, and when your done meet us back here so we can floo back to you know where" Said Remus.   
Harry gave them a thumbs up and disappeared in the crowd following Ron and Hermione to get his school supplies for the year ahead. 

"What did Hermione say to you?" Remus asked out of curiosity. 

"I don't know how but she figured out that I was a werewolf before Harry even said anything about it" Snape Said. 

"She really is the brightest in her year" Remus replied. 

"Indeed, she is" Sirius agreed. 

Once the trio got all their stuff for school Harry headed back to the leaky cauldron to go back to Grimmwald Place. After all he had to start packing for the new school year he couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts since it was the first place that he felt like he belonged, and it was home to him.


End file.
